inherited sons
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: When Dis dies, Thorin takes her sons in and he has to play dad as well as become king. The family bond grows stronger as they over come obstacles. But will they live?
1. death

_I'm going to give this story ago. I wanted to see what Thorin would do if he ended up takeing his nephews in as his own_

* * *

Dis had a cold for over a week now and it was only getting worse. Thrain Dis' father had brought a healer to her house. He assured her that he would make her all better. He would not tell Thror that he paid the man in heavy gold. He knew his father would not have approved of giving his gold away. He ran his hand down his daughters cheek. She had cold sweat coming from her hairline. "Everything will be alright love." He assured her.

"Father." Dis hated being this sick. She didn't like not being able to take care of her own children.

Thorin came into the room stopping at the foot of his sisters bed. "How are you feeling?"

Dis could see the worry in her brothers eyes. "I will be fine."

The healer was at the table in the corner mixing herbs and jelly substance together. Thorin thought the goo he was mixing in with the herbs looked strange. But he would let him work in peace. He would hate to hover over the healer and then have him mess up. He didn't know this healer but he knew his father would always pick a good healer.

"This will taste a bit strange." The healer sat on the edge of Dis' bed scooping up the goo with a wooden spoon. "Take a spoon full at a time." He fed her four spoonful's her face making a disgusted look as she swallowed it. "Good job. Now I must be on my way now." The healer got up shoving the bowl in his bag he had on his side.

Thorin grabbed the healers arm roughly. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I have others I must heal." The healer seemed to be in a big hurry and he talked fast. "Everyone seems to be sick at the same time." He tried to explain breaking his arm free of Thorin's death grip. But as he did so the bowl fell from his bag and clanged on the stone flooring.

Thorin reached down to pick it up and he was going to hand it back to the healer but the healer was already out the bedroom door. "Someone fetch him!" He would have chased after him but he was needed at his sisters side.

He had left her sons with his grandfather. He put the wooden bowl on the table that the healer was working at and went back to the bed his sister way laying on. He sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his own. "You feeling any better?"

"Yea. The medicine was horrible thou." Her eyes were blood shot as she looked up at her brother. "I just feel a little strange is all."

That made Thorin worry. "How so?"

"I don't know. I'm tired. I would like to sleep now." Dis' eyes started to shut her hand going limp in her brothers.

Thrain ran his fingers through Dis' hair. "Sleep well love." He really hoped his sister would get better, he hoped the healer was as good as he was told.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thror had taken his great grandsons down to where he kept all his beloved gold. He wanted to show them what they might one day inherit. His eyes grew wide with pride as he looked down at his beloved gold. He looked down at his great grandsons. "Now this is the most gold you two will ever see in your small lives."

Fili's eyes did not grow wide like his great grandfather but instead he just stared at all the gold. "Why is it all down here?"

"Why would it not be?" Thror thought that was a reasonable answer.

"You could share it with all the other dwarves. That way everyone could be happy." Fili said his little brother nodding his head in agreement.

Kili looked up to his brother. He wanted to be just like him when he was Fili's age. Next to his uncle he thought his brother was the smartest dwarf he had ever known. He didn't like his great grandfather so much for it seemed the only thing he cared for was big shiny gold. That was the only think Kili would agree with his great grandfather on is that the gold was super shiny.

"If I did that then I would not be king! It takes gold to have power and it take power to become a king!" Thror lectured to the two small dwarflings. "One day you two will understand. Now come with me. Let's go look at the wonderful gold up close."

Somehow Fili found his great grandfathers words to not be so wise. Uncle Thorin had always told him and his brother that it took strength, courage and bravery to be a king. Fili could not wait for the day that his uncle became king. He would gladly follow him and fight by his side with pride.

Fili and Kili followed the king down the long thick staircase.

Thror started to dig though a pile of gold looking for something. "O wait!" He reached behind his kings cape and pulled out a plush looking cloth. "There it is." Thror smiled as he picked up a large piece of a gold plate. Thror started to polish it being carful of where he held it.

Fili saw his brother sitting on the marble floor. He was starting to stack gold coins and he was doing well until the pile got too high and it fell over. The coins rolled in different directions one landing in front of Fili's feet. He reached down to pick it up he held it in the air above his head to get a better look at its shine.

"What are you doing!" Thror yelled at seeing Kili stacking his beloved gold and letting them fall to the floor. "You're going to scratch them!" He ran at Kili knocking Fili over in the process.

Fili fell into a golden shield that held up the golden plates. The shield fell over causing the plates to go with it. Fili looked at his hand wondering for a short while where the small coin went. But soon he knew as he started to choke. How had it landed in his mouth? He wondered as his hands flew to his neck.

Kili jumped up running to his older brother. "Fili!" He yelled smacking his brother hard in the back. He looked to his great grandfather for help. But the king was busy picking up his beloved gold coins. "King!" It was the first thing that popped into his head. But it did make his great grandfather look his way.

Upon seeing Fili chocking he rushed over to him patting him on his back. "Out with it boy! Now!" He slapped Fili as hard as he could but not hard enough to break any bones. Just hard enough to hurt and make the coin dislodge itself out of Fili's throat. It flew a few feet in the air clinging to the marble floor with a cling. Thror ran to his gold coin picking it up he started to rub it on his robe trying to get the saliva off it. "My poor coin."

Kili gave his brother a hug. "Are you alright brother?"

Fili looked down at his smaller brother smiling, at least someone cared about him. "Yes, Thank you." He watched the king rub at his coin worry was all over his face. "Come on. Let's go." Fili was pretty mature for such a young age. But then again he wanted to be just like his uncle and Thorin had told him to look after Kili. And right now it wasn't safe to be down here with all this gold.

He wished he was at home with his mother but his uncle and grandfather thought it wasn't safe to be around her at the moment. They were afraid he and Kili would fall ill like their mother. But Fili would gladly get ill if it meant he could be with his mother. He knew Kili felt the same way. And Kili was so young that he missed his mother all the time, even when she went to the bathroom and she would not take him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thorin brought up a seat to the side of the bed so he could keep a close eye on his sister. He really hoped she would be better by morning. His eyes started to slide shut but he blinked before they could. He rubbed at his eyes not wanting to be asleep incase his sister needed something. He was the only one in the room. Thrain had left but only because Thorin had assured him that he would watch over Dis.

There were two guards that stood outside the door. Thrain had ordered them to keep watch so no one who was not permitted to see Dis could not get by. Thrain was over protective of his only daughter and ever since her husband had died he was that much more. He had given her husband his blessing before he had asked her for her hand. Dis was so excited and she was so happy that her father seemed to adore him.

He started to get tired and he figured it would not hurt if he took a small nap. He laid his head down on the table that was beside her bed. It was not the best thing he had ever used as a pillow but it would do. His knee was touching the bed so if she were to get up the movement would wake him.

Soon sleep was his world and he was dreaming about his nephews playing in the snow. But then the snow started to shake but his young nephews didn't seem to notice as they threw snow at each other. Thorin snapped out of his sleep looking over at his sister. The bed shook as his sister shook violently on it. Thorin was frozen at the sight not knowing what to do. But he soon snapped out of it as he grabbed at his sisters shoulders and held her down. "Dis?"

Her blue eyes were rolled in the back of her head her teeth clamped down. White foam made its way through her teeth her mouth opened and she coughed. The foam shot in the air but her convulsing didn't stop. "Dis!" Thorin's heart was beating so fast and looking at his sister like this was making he feel scared. First time since he was very small he was feeling truly afraid. Just as he had seen the convulsion's start they ended.

"Dis?" Thorin looked at his sisters face. She seemed to be coming around.

"Thorrr…."Her voice was scratchy like she had been yelling all day. Dis looked around not knowing what had just happened. He still felt strange and she had an odd dream too.

"What…." Thorin had no idea what to say he was still in a slight state of shock.

"Thorin…I need you to do me a favor." Dis' voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Anything." Thorin hoped she was going to ask for water but instead what she asked of him made his heart go cold.

"I need you to watch over my boys."

"I always do. You know that Dis." There was something off about his sister he just hoped his gut was wrong.

"Please…Don't let anyone else take care of them….tell them I love them very much." Dis knew that her time was running short. And she hoped her brother would understand that she was not able to stay around. Right now she wished she hadn't taken that medicine that the healer had given her. She knew there was something off about the man but she just wanted to get better. She longed to feel better so that she should see her sons again. But now a frown tugged at her lips as she realized she would never get to see or hold them again. But she knew they would be in good hands.

Her eyes looked away from there's of her brothers as they stared blankly into the ceiling she let out a long dragged breath.

"Dis?" But she made no sounds to show she had heard him. He put his ear to her chest waiting to hear the sound of her heart beating. But no sound was heard. "No." Tears started to form in his eyes. "Guards!"

His heart was breaking as he looked down at his lifeless sister. Anger filled his heart as he stepped away from the body of his sister. How could she do this to him? How could she do this to her sons?

What would he tell her kids? She had died in the same bed she had given birth to them in.

He struck out at the closest thing to him. And it was the bigger table that was in the corner of the room. He knocked the stuff that sat there off making it all fall to the ground as the glass ware broke. "Ahhhggg!" He fell to his knees tears running down his checks and into his facial hair. He looked up seeing the wooden bowl that he had sat on the table earlier. He reached out for it looking at the bottom. Could that have been it? He thought as he brought the bowl up to his nose taking a sniff. It smelled off.

Anger was filling his insides as the guards finally made their way into the room.

* * *

Needed a reason for Thorin to become father/uncle. What will he tell her sons? Does anyone like this or no? I think Thorin would have mad a great dad but he never had any kids so I'm ganna help him out. Review?


	2. Coping

_I did not know this story was that bad. I did not receive as many reviews as I wanted...but to follow?..It was sad._

_I hope this isnt to sad_

_Thank you to Purestrongpoem for reviewing! And Mr Fancy but I know him, that's why he's Fancy lol. Enjoy_

* * *

It had now been a month since Dis' passing and the healer had not been seen. Thror had told the village of Dis' passing but he had lied about how it happened. He said he didn't think it would be wise to let the people know. He didn't want everyone to be on lookout and cower in fear. Instead he said she had died taking a walk in the forest collecting flowers. The town came to give their condolences and dropped off flowers on the steps of their palace. They came to see prince Thrain to say how sorry they were and yet it made things all that much worse. Within the first week of Dis' death Thrain had packed up a few things and had left. He left no indication that he would be leaving nor did he leave a sign of where he was going. He seemed to be unable to cope with the loss of his only daughter.

Thorin's father leaving had made things that much more worse. Thrain was helping take care of Dis' sons. Every time Thorin had asked Thror to watch them he said he was far too busy. He rarely said anything anymore. He was more distraught that his son had disappeared than he was that his granddaughter had died. And that more than anything made Thorin start to hate his grandfather. How could he not face what was in front of him.

Fili seemed to be taking his mother's death worse than his brother. Kili still thinks his mother will return and he keeps telling his older brother of how he thinks their mother was just out shopping and got lost. Fili would sometimes lose his patience's with his little brother and lash out at him. Kili would retreat to his room and cry and Thorin would not know what to do.

Thorin stayed at Dis' home. He did not want to take her kids away from their home. He didn't know if that was helpful or making things that much worse. Kili was walking around the living room looking for something. And once he seemed to have found it he yelled with joy.

Fili sat in the corner watching his brother. He looked like he was mad. But then again he was grieving and Kili seemed to be happy. He ran around the house talking to his little bear he was carrying. His mother had gotten it for him after his other one got lost. The more Fili watched his brother the angrier he got. Kili started to spin around the middle of the floor throwing his bear in the air.

That was the last straw for Fili. He stood up angrily and stomped over to his brother. As soon as Kili threw the bear in the air again Fili grabbed it when it came down. "What is wrong with you!"

Kili's smile faded away to worry. "What?"

"You act like nothing is wrong!" Fili squeezed the bear as hard as he could.

"Give me back my bear." Kili slurred reaching up for his bear but Fili held it high above his head. He had a good six inches over him. "Fili." Kili whined sticking his lips out in a pout.

Fili didn't seem to care that he was hurting his brother. He turned looking at the fire that was burning and after making up his mind he threw the bear in.

"No!" Kili screamed running at his bear reaching in the fire for it. He felt his brother grab the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Stop! Bear!" Kili watched as his bear was engulfed in flame and tears came to his eyes. "Why?"

Fili pushed his smaller brother to the hard flooring. "Don't you even care?" Fili asked looking down at his brother.

"Yes." Kili whispered looking over at the fireplace.

"Not about the stupid bear! About mom!" Fili was growing mad at his brother and he just wanted to pumble him.

"Yes! I'm still waiting for her to come home." Kili looked truly sad about his answer.

"She's not ever coming back Kili! Don't you get that?" Fili could see the hurt in his brothers eyes but he didn't care. He wanted his brother to hurt. He wanted him to hurt as much as he was. He knew his brother was just a small child but he needed to grow up. He needed to know their mother was gone forever.

"Why?"

Fili shook his head at how stupid his brother seemed to be. "She's dead that's why!" Fili hated saying it. Sometimes he wondered if he didn't say it if that would make it not real. Fili could feel his eyes burn as the memory of his mother flashed in his mind. The fact that she was gone didn't bother him as much as the fact that he never even got to say goodbye. He would never feel her lips on his cheek again or the warmth of her hug. Never see the mothers love she had for him in her blue eyes.

Tears started to fall down Kili's eyes and he got up shoving his taller brother in the stomach. "You're mean!"

Fili shoved his brother again this time Kili fell to the floor hard causing him to cry even more.

Thorin took that time to walk in the front door. He had come back from the food market. He came in just as Fili had shoved Kili to the ground and poor Kili was laid out on the floor crying. "Fili!"

Thorin ran over pulling Fili back who was raising his fist in the air. "What is wrong with you!" He asked Fili. "You do not do that to your brother."

Thorin looked down at his youngest nephew. "Kili?"

But Kili did not look at his uncle instead his now blood shot eyes rested on his older brother. "I hate you." Whispered as he got up and ran to his room knocking over an old vase off of a table with dead old flowers in it.

Thorin was shocked at their behavior. "What happened?" He demanded looking down at his oldest.

"Why does it matter?" Fili said breaking free of his uncles grip, he was now ashamed of what he had done to his brother. And he was embarrassed by the fact that he was starting to cry. He ran to the door opening it he ran off towards the woods. He needed time alone.

Thorin didn't even bother trying to stop him. He knew Fili was taking his anger out on his brother. Thorin shook his head it made him upset to think of how the only family he had left was falling apart. And he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know how to fix anything anymore. His heart hated Dis for daring to leave them. And he hated his father most of all for deserting his family. He looked over at the burning fire and he could make out a small arm. It looked to be Kili's bear it made him sad. He knew that had to have broken Kili's heart. It was the last thing she had given him.


	3. runaway

thank you all for the wonderful reviews! hope you enjoy this one. please let me know how you like it

* * *

Thorin could hear muffling coming down the hallway and it was making Thorin's heart hurt that much more. How could Fili have done that to his only brother? He made his way to the hall and before he reached the boys room he looked down as he stepped on something crunchy. He looked down picking his foot up. It was the vase that Thrain had given Dis on her wedding day. It was now half broken, dead flowers poked out of the top. He had forgotten there were flowers in the hall. He reached down picking up the vase. One side was still intact and the other stayed on the floor in pieces.

He shook his head placing the half vase on the small table that was against the wall. He proceeded to the boys room. Kili lay on his bed his face buried in his pillow. Muffled cries could be heard coming from the small boy. Thorin sat on the edge of Kili's bed, he placed a hand on his back rubbing circles. "He didn't mean it Kili."

Thorin didn't know exactly what Fili had said to his brother but he knew it wasn't a good fight. "You wanna talk to me?"

Thorin could here Kili sniffing and he seemed to be holding his breath. Kili turned his head towards the window not wanting to look at his uncle. "Fili hates me."

Thorin's hand went from Kili's back to his hair. He started running his hand though his nephews hair in a soothing attempt. "He doesn't hate you." He paused thinking about good words to use. "He is grieving."

"He burned my bear." Kili said softy bringing up his free hand to wipe his eyes.

"I saw." Thorin knew how special that bear was to his nephew. "I could have another one made for you if you would like." Thorin asked giving Kili's hair a small tug. "I know it wouldn't be the same."

Kili shook his head. "I miss her."

"I know son. I miss her too." Thorin said looking down at his hand that rested on his lap. He stared at the ring that was on his middle finger.

Kili rolled on his back looking at his uncle. "She's not coming back is she?" Kili asked of his uncle as he sat up tears were making their way to his eyes again.

Thorin looked down at his sad nephew. Seeing his nephew hurt and crying was getting to him. "No…she's not." Thorin reached an arm out to Kili.

Kili closed his eyes shaking his head he found himself once again crying. He bowed his head bringing his hands up to his face. "I want my mommy."

"I know lad." Thorin grabbed his nephew in a hug and pulled him close. His embrace seemed to cause Kili to cry even more. Thorin couldn't hold it in anymore as a tear fell down his cheek. "But know that I will love you forever…" Thorin could feel Kili nod his head. "And I have no plains on leaving any time soon." Thorin gave his nephew a squeeze placing his hand on the back of his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fili ran through the forest until his legs gave out and he collapsed in a pile of leaves. "Why?" He asked himself as his tears fell down his cheeks. He knew his mother would never have approved of him treating Kili in such a way. His brother saying he hated him made things that much worse. He knew his little brother loved him but it still hurt for him to have said it.

He looked up as the wind started to pick up around him. The discolored leaves on the trees came loose flying through the air. Fili looked up at the sky and watched the clouds move by. But the clouds weren't white like they were when he first started running. He didn't know how long he had run but to him it felt like forever. The clouds were gray and the air smelled wet. He knew it was going to rain and he should head home.

But he didn't feel like he could look at his brother just yet…or his uncle. Thorin was acting like their father ever since there mother had passed. That in itself was making Fili hate his uncle. But when he really thought about it Thorin was treating them the same now than he was when they were smaller. And before his mother died, Thorin had always taken care of them like a father figure.

Fili didn't know why it bothered him now it never had growing up. Fili's father had died when he was so young that he really couldn't remember his face. There was an art piece of him but that was about it. Dis would tell him and his brother tales about their father but he didn't seem to be as cool as other kids' fathers.

He suddenly felt something wet on his forehead. He reached up to wipe it away. But as soon as he did he felt another wet spot hit the end of his nose. He looked up feeling more and more rain drops fall on his face. It mixed well with the tears he had on his face. The cold rain felt good on his overheated face.

He looked down after a while, the rain had picked up and was now coming down in buckets. He stood up looking down at his wet cloths, his hair was pouring wet. He only had on his undershirt. He had not put on his jacket that Thorin had made for him. It was still a little big for him but he was slowly growing into it. Thorin had another one made for him in a grown dwarf size for when he hit adulthood he would have one.

He turned around ready to go back home but when he looked around he didn't recognize any of the trees he saw. Maybe it was a bad idea to come this way. He began to wonder if he had ever been this far away from his house before. He began to half run in the direction he thought he had come from. But no matter how far he traveled nothing looked familiar. He didn't know if it was the rain that was the cause of everything looking different or the fact that he was really lost.

The wind was picking up more and the trees were being blow like crazy and they were bending in on themselves. Lightning was flashing making the sky and trees light up. It looked like it was going to be a bad storm and he wished more than anything right now that his uncle was with him. He was never lost.


	4. the storm

_Thank you all for the touching and heartwarming reviews! I loved them. Sorry that they are kind short but this one is longer._

_This one isn't as sad as the others so I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Thorin's eyes were closed as his cheek rested on his nephews head. Thorin's silent tears stopped falling but he could tell by how his shirt felt wet that Kili was still silently crying. His breathing was still labored but Thorin would hold him until he was finished.

Thorin could hear the wind start to pick up outside causing the silk draping's to blow towards the bed. Thorin peaked his eyes open and looked over at the window after he heard lighting strike. Rain was blowing into the open window causing the floor to discolor.

Thorin wanted to get up and shut the window but he didn't want to move away from his nephew. Kili's had his fist clenched to Thorin's shirt and it seemed like he wasn't anywhere ready to let go. But the longer he sat there the more he started to wonder and worry where Fili was. He knew he did not come home yet for the front door never opened.

If he did not return soon he would go looking for him. But his gut was telling him that he should go look for him now. The wind was picking up and the simi dark room was being lit up every once in a while by the bright lighting outside. "Kili." He said squeezing his small arm.

Kili pulled his face back from his uncles chest looking up at him. "Yes?" Kili's eyes were even more blood shot as they were the last time Thorin had seen them.

"I have to go look for Fili."

Kili's eyes changed from the look they held a second ago. "Fili?" It was almost like he had forgotten all about his brother. "Where is he?"

"He left the house a good long while ago."

Kili pulled away from his uncles grasp. "Let's go get him." Kili jumped off the bed grabbing his uncles hand he tugged on it. "Hurry." Kili jumped slightly as thunder cracked and lighting lit up the room.

Thorin smiled down at Kili. He looked scared and he seemed to think that the sounds were goanna eat him or something. "You should stay here and get some sleep." Thorin told his nephew reaching down to pick him up.

Kili struggled in his uncles grip. "I wanna help look for him!" Kili seemed to feel a lot better after he spent the hour crying his anger and hurt out.

Thorin got up putting Kili on the bed and walked over to the open window. He pulled the wet drapes to the side sticking his head out he could see how bad the weather was becoming. He grabbed the window he pulled it shut. He flipped the medal hinge over it to lock it. He had the locks put on there so that no one would sneak in one night and steal his nephews. You can never be too careful and you never know what a crazy person will try.

He turned to look at his nephew who had moved from one side of the bed to the side that was closest to Thorin. "It's too bad out there. I won't take the risk and bring you with me."

"Uncle…" Kili whined looking up at his uncle with sad eyes. "I wanna goooo…"

Thorin hated it when one of the boys whined. It usually ended up with them winning and him catering. "No."

"But I'm the reason he ran away."

Kili did make a good point. But still he should not go. Thorin said to himself as he looked down at his nephew. "Stay here." Thorin said he had to be strict now and he could not be the cause of Kili getting lost or hurt in the woods. Thorin turned to walk out of the room. "And I mean it." He called back at his nephew.

He made his way out the front door after putting his heavy jacket on. The air was chill and the rain was blowing in his face as he jogged in the direction he knew Fili would have gone. "Fili!" He yelled as he ran. It was hard to see from all the wind and the wind. His throat was becoming raw the longer he yelled for his oldest nephew. But he thought he had heard a shout. He looked up looking around.

He squinted his eyes trying to keep the water from getting in his eyes. "Fili!" But his only reply was a wet leaf to smack him in the side of his face next to his eye. "Fili!"

"Uncle!" There it was in the distance a shout.

"Fili?!" He shouted hoping his voice would be heard though the wind and rain. The wind once again picked up and the trees around him waved and cracked. He could hear a few of the trees branches break way and hit the ground. He really hoped Fili was alright and he was so glad he left Kili at home.

"Fili!" He took off in the direction he thought the voice had come from.

Kili sat on the bed for a little while wondering if he should go after his uncle and help him find Fili. He felt badly for telling his brother that he hated him. But at the time he had said it, it felt like he did. He jumped down from the bed making up his mind. He went to the living room his bare feel tapping on the cold flooring. He put on his small leather boots and his jacket and opened the door. He had a hard trouble opening it for it was so big and heavy for his size.

Once he got the door open he ran, he could just make out his uncles outline just before it disappeared in the tree line. He hurried as fast as he could trying to catch up but it was a difficult task with his short legs. If it wasn't for his uncle yelling out Fili's name he knew he wouldn't know where his uncle was. He stopped near a tree looking out from behind it looking at his uncle who had stopped. He yelled Fili's name again and this time Kili heard a reply. His mouth formed a big smile and he could have jumped for joy at the sound of his brothers voice. But the sad part was that it sounded so far away still.

He put a hand over his mouth to cover up the laughter after he saw a big leaf hit the side of his uncles face. The wind picked up again, the branches beginning to bend and crack under the pressure of being bent by the wind.

Kili looked up as he heard a big snap above him. He saw a thick wet branch coming down to meet him. He got down covering his head up with his arms waiting for the branch to fall on him. But instead nothing hit him instead a loud bang was heard as the branch hit the side of the tree. Kili looked up at the branch, it was half broken. It had splintered and a small piece of it held the branch to the tree. Kili smiled thankful for the small little favors in life.

He began to walk over to his uncle but something hard collided with his back. He fell to the wet ground the air rushing from his lungs from the impact of something landing on the upper of his back. His face had landed in a small puddle. He sucked in a breath, half was air the other half was dirty mud water. He coughed and tried to push himself up but the weight on his back held him down the only thing he could do was kick his feet. He turned his head in the direction to where his uncle was to call for his help but he wasn't there.

"Momma!" Came the pitiful cry of the small child, as he lay there struggling, wanting someone to rescue him. It was the first person he could think of after he didn't see his uncle. He just wanted his mother to hold him, hug him and sing to him. The rain was filling up the puddle even more, he was having trouble keeping his head out of it.

* * *

_:) Let me know how this one was. Please review and send me happyness. :D_


	5. Grizzly

_Thank you all for the reviews! They are great, Enjoy!_

_Sorry this chapter got deleted for some reason. Boo. This sight hates me_

* * *

Kili could see the water hit the puddle and splash back out hitting him in the face. The left side of his face was emerged in the puddle. It was becoming difficult to draw in air without it being half water. He closed his eyes, he was becoming weak from his struggles to free himself. He could feel the rain landing on his cheek and filling his ear the world around him sounded like a giant blur.

Thorin stopped just shy of a tree that had just fallen at his feet only a moment ago. "That was way too close." He was about to step over it but he heard a shout. Was that someone shouting for their momma? He asked himself as he turned his head listening closely. He could hear someone cry out and his heart began to pound against his rib cage. It sounded so much like Kili that it was starting to give him a scare.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled taking off back the way he had come. He could kind of make out a small body lying on the ground. As he got closer he could make out the wet hair and the log that held the boy down. "Kili." Thorin whispered as he skidded to his knees next to his nephew. His heart clinched in his chest as he lifted the heavy log off Kili's back. He tossed the dead weight to the side it landing on a puddle making a splash.

Thorin pulled his nephew from the puddled ground hugging him close. "Kili?" All Thorin could think about is how he wished Kili wouldn't have followed him. "Please open your eyes lad."

Thorin tapped Kili on the side of his face. "Kili." Thorin was hoping he wasn't too late to save his little nephew. He shook him in his arms Kili's head flopped against his shoulder. Thorin moved Kili's hair away from his wet face.

Kili's eyes slowly started to open. He looked up into the darkness. All he could see was rain falling down to meet his eyes. He blinked and slowly he could make out the form of his uncle. A small smile made its way to his lips. "Uncle." He shivered, his rain soaked cloths felt chilly.

"Thank Duran. I thought you to be gone." Thorin pulled his nephew close to his chest holding him close. He pulled him back after a short while. "We need to find Fili." He struggled to get up as he still had Kili in his arms. His knees were caked in mud and his pants were getting heavy.

He carried him through the stormy night yelling Fili's name every once in a while. He was more worried as the time went on and he heard nothing. The weather wasn't letting up and the lost child remained lost.

Fili was now walking in silence his throat was raw from yelling for his uncle. He knew his uncle was calling him and he kept responding but from his crying earlier and his yelling for a while he couldn't yell anymore. Every time he tried it would come out in a strangled sound. He looked up as the calls of his name got louder. He smiled tiredly. He wanted Thorin to show up so badly it hurt.

He didn't want to be lost anymore and he knew now that it was a stupid idea for him to have run off like that. He could now see a large shadow in the distance and he was for sure it was Thorin. "Uncle!" Fili yelled running at the large shadowed figure.

He stopped a few feet away noticing that it was far too large to be his uncle. It went from being tall to more low to the ground. It was now on all fours. Fili's heart leaped up in this throat causing him to choke. The figure turned around letting out a growl the lightning flashing in the sky revealing its big long sharp teeth.

Fili's eyes grew wide as the thing got back up on its two feet. It swiped a large paw at him nearly missing Fili's face. Fili fell back to the ground looking up at the thing. Its paws seemed bigger than Fili's whole body and its claws were long curved and sharp. How could he have thought this bear was his uncle?

"RRoorr!" The sound echoed though out the night blocking out the stormy sounds, but only for a moment.

Fili got to his feet slipping a few times finding it hard to get any kind of traction on the mud. He took off back the way he thought he had come from. He could hear the large bear running behind him its feet making slushing noises as it ran though the water. "Uncle!" Fili screamed hoping beyond hope that his uncle would hear him.

He was beyond scared and it reminded him of his dreams where he would have been chased by a monster. But this was a lot better than in his dreams, at least his legs worked. But the bad part was that no matter how hard he tried to run and how fast he went the beast was catching up fast.

Fili skidded to a halt sliding on the slippery mud. He came to a stop just shy of sliding over a cliff he sighed with relief. But it was short lived as he looked behind him at the bear that was still coming his way. "Ahh!"

He was too afraid to move and his eyes got wider as the small life he had lived flashed before his eyes. He could remember the first time his uncle had taken him out to practice defending himself. And he remembered the first time he got to hold his little brother.

And it was so amazing to see something that small and to know that he got to help take care of it. It was short lived however when he almost dropped his new little brother. And if it wasn't for his mother catching him he would have a brother with a big dent in his head. His mother…she was so beautiful. She was always so nice and loving. Her face was the best thing he had ever seen…next to his own. Or so he thought. He could almost feel her holding him as his eyes slid shut. He could no longer see the bear running at him instead he could feel his mother's touch.

It was short lived when he felt something collide with the side of his arm. He could feel himself being hauled up by strong arms as he flew through the air. He opened his eyes just in time to see dark wet grass come up to meet him. He opened his eyes and turned on his back to see who his hero was and he could have jumped with glee as his eyes looked upon his uncle. His eyes light up as tears started to form in his eyes. "Uncle!"

Thorin pulled Fili close to his body hugging him close. He was so grateful he had gotten there in time.

He could hear his nephew scream his name in the distance. And it made his heart stop cold as he took off still holding on to Kili. He could see a drop off to his right as he ran. He only hoped Fili had not gone over but soon his hope turned to fear. His could just make out his young nephew running though the small trees and not far behind him was a big black bear. "No."

Thorin put Kili down on the ground. "Don't move!" He told him as he ran at his nephew and the bear. He was glad Fili had seen the drop off before he kept going. But now he was stopped and he was facing the bear. "Move!" Thorin yelled hoping that Fili would hear him though the loud storm. Blood was rushing though Thorin's ears as he ran faster. Fili wasn't getting out of the way instead he had closed his eyes.

What are you doing? Thorin wondered as he reached the young boy grabbing him up in his arms he pulled him up. Together they fell to the grass the bear tried to stop but it slipped falling to its belly sliding off the cliff. Thorin sighed with relief. He looked down at his nephew. He pulled his nephew close to his body hugging him.

He pulled him back after a while looking down at him. Kili ran over to them sliding a little bit on the mud. "Fili!" He yelled jumping on his older brother. "I missed you!"

Fili hugged his brother back. "I missed you too. And I'm sorry."

Thorin took that moment to pull both of his nephews in his arms. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost either of you."

The three of them sat in the cold wet mud getting more soaked by the rain holding on to each other.

* * *

_:) I figure this was a good place to stop. I wont be posting again untill monday. I was going to leave you all with a good cliff hanger but it didn't go as planned. :( Please review I hope for a lot!_


	6. bed time

_Thank you all for your reviews! And to the ones who PMed me about my story!:D Now a nice chapter for you awesome people. This story has a mind of its own. I try to go one way with it and it ends up not what I wanted it to be. Enjoy it! Its a fluffy one!_

* * *

After Thorin finally got his nephews home he let Fili help his brother get clean and change out of his wet cloths. Thorin went to the kitchen to heat up some tea. And after he had the water over the fire a shiver went through his body. It was so cold in this house. He didn't know if it was from being out in the rain for all them hours or what. He walked back into the living room and grabbed a few logs that were lying next to the fireplace. He placed them in the middle of all the ash and half burnt logs. After throwing in a few small twigs to help get the fire going he light the fire. After blowing on the fire a few times to help it get started the fire grew and the warmth made its way to him.

He smiled hoping the house would become warm soon. He could hear his older nephew laughing in the bathroom. Thorin hoped Fili didn't push his brother down the hole. Thorin cringed as the thought of having to get a feces covered Kili out from the underground. Thorin shook that thought out of his mind when he heard Kili laugh out next. Thorin smiled, only a kid would find something in the bathroom to laugh at.

Thorin got up from kneeling in front of the fire place and made his way to the bathroom door. He knocked. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Came Fili's reply.

Thorin didn't believe him so he opened the door. "What did you do?" Thorin looked down at his youngest. Kili's hair was so soapy and Fili had somehow made it stick straight up and it looked like a cone. Thorin shook his head as Kili giggled.

"Don't I look funny?" Kili asked as he moved his head from side to side.

Thorin couldn't help but smile as Kili's hair stayed in place. "I guess so. Get cleaned up I'm making you two some tea." Thorin turned leaving his two crazy nephews by themselves. Thorin laughed as he thought about how his youngest smelled like flowers. Yet even though it was a girly smell Kili was still so happy. He just hoped that by tomorrow no one would notice and make fun of the boy. Young dwarflings could be so mean these days.

Once he was in the kitchen he took the smoking kettle off from above the fire. He poured some in three cups and placed the kettle on the stone floor. He didn't want to put the hot thing somewhere he shouldn't and burn the place down.

After he made the water into tea he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Fili, Kili, Tea!"

"Coming!" Fili yelled followed by a door slamming.

Thorin was relieved to see Kili's hair was back to normal but it was a mess with tangles. "You need to brush your hair Kili."

"No I don't." Kili was still smiling as he reached up to Thorin. "Tea?"

Thorin grabbed two cups from the table and handed Kili one and Fili the other. "Be careful, its hot. Don't spill it." He mostly aimed that at Kili since he had a habit of dropping hot things on himself.

As his little nephews made their way to the living room Thorin grabbed the last cup and followed. Fili and Kili sat close to the fire hoping to get warmed up. Fili looked over at his uncle who had taken a seat on the bench. "Can I have a braid?"

Thorin looked up from his tea. "Hu?"

"I want one like yours." Fili said with his eyes sparkling. Fili wanted to be just like his uncle and since he didn't look like him he sure could get a braid like him.

Thorin shook his head. He remembered Dis braiding the boys hair but all mothers liked to do that. They always seemed to have a hair fetish. Thorin could remember how their mother would ask for them to have a seat and she would braid their hair. She would always come up with a cool braid for Dis that made the two other dwarf girls that were in the village look on with jealousy. Thorin missed his mother and he hoped her and Dis were catching up on the time they spent apart.

"Well?" Came the small voice snapping Thorin out of his thoughts.

"I guess. But just this once."

"Ohhh! Me next!" Kili said as he kicked his feet out.

It almost reminded Thorin of when Kili was a little baby. He was always kicking his feet out for some strange reason. "You're too young."

"Am not!" He argued. "Please?"

Thorin was too tired to braid anyone's hair right now but he didn't want to disappoint the two. "After Fili's is done."

"Yes!" Kili yelled moving his hands causing his tea to spill on his hand. "Ow!" He placed the cup on the floor rubbing at his hand.

Thorin shook his head he knew that was going to happen. He was going to start giving that boy cold or warm tea from now on. "Sit over here Fili." He pointed to between his feet and Fili did as he was told. Thorin made him turn his head slightly as he ran his finger though his blond hair making sure there were no tangles. Once he made the one he started on the other side of his hair. Thorin didn't have any silver pieces to hold it together so it would not stay for long.

Once he was done Fili jumped up grabbing his new small braids. "Yay!" He knelt down in front of his brother waving a braid at him. "See."

Fili's smile was so big it made Thorin happy. It had been a long while since Thorin had seen Fili actually smile. And a real smile at that. "Kili your next."

Kili jumped up his foot slipped and it knocked his cup over the tea making a small puddle. He looked over at his uncle with a sorrowful look. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll clean it when you two go to bed." Kili took a seat where his brother was at and Thorin ran his finger thought his hair. But unlike Fili his hair was full of tangles and it took Thorin a lot longer to get them out than he had planned. And it didn't help that his hair was still wet but once they were out he too had two braids like his brother.

Kili jumped up after Thorin patted him on the back and did a strange small dance of joy. Fili rolled his eyes at him and Thorin tried not to laugh. It was the most pitiful looking dance Thorin had ever seen but he would not ever tell Kili that. But he would hold it over his head when he was older.

Thorin stood up. "Bedtime."

"Tuck us in!" Kili yelled as he ran to his room.

"You mean you. I'm too old." Fili said as he followed his brother.

Thorin was last in the room and he made his way over to Kili and helped him get covered up. It was a chilly night and Thorin didn't want his youngest to catch a cold. It would be the last thing this family needed was a sickness.

Kili smiled up at his uncle his eyes were blood shot but they still twinkled. "Bed time story?"

Thorin shook his head, he would have but he was just too tired. Today felt like the longest day in his life next to waiting for his two nephews to be born. "Sorry little one. I'm far too tired. Tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Thorin nodded his head. "I promise." Thorin leaned over and kissed Kili's forehead. "Sleep well."

He made his way over to Fili who was shaking his head. "You're getting tucked in either you like it or not."

Fili's reaction shocked Thorin. "Ok."

Thorin stopped in front of Fili's bed. "Ok then. Well, goodnight." He pulled the covered up over Fili's head laughing.

Fili jerked the covers off from over his head. "Funny." But despite the tone in his voice he smiled. "Night."

Thorin nodded and left the room leaving the door open just a crack. Once he was in his own room he laid down. He kicked his fur boots off and stretched out smiling. Even though today was such a horrific one it turned out better than he could have hoped. His head rested against the feather filled pillow and sleep claimed him.

* * *

_Now if you could all Please review it would make my day. Hope you all liked this one. The next one wont be this happy_


	7. candy

_Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. You are all just too awesome for words! Its a longer one. This one starts out sweet you should all like it. :D The end is...well you'll see...Enjoy!_

* * *

Once morning came and Thorin got up he went to the kitchen to make the little ones and himself some breakfast. The smell of eggs, ham, and warm milk filled the air and it smelled so good that Thorin's tummy was starting to growl. He could hear little footsteps coming down the hallway. Thorin smiled as he turned around to see his oldest nephew coming around the corner. "Morning."

Fili let out a yawn as he nodded. "Morning uncle." Fili sat down and Thorin sat a cup of milk in front of him. Fili took a sip of his milk but then pushed the cup away from him. "Why is my milk so warm?" Fili thought that maybe it was fresh out of the cow.

"I warmed it up over the fire." Thorin said proudly. He was proud that he didn't burn the food this time and he was proud that he had remembered to warm the milk. But then he began to think about it. Maybe that was only for when the two were babies? 'Its still early' he thought.

"But it's not bed time." Fili couldn't help but smile at his uncle who didn't seem to know what he was doing.

Thorin decided to change the subject. "Did you sleep well?" Thorin asked fixing Fili a plate.

Fili took a seat at the table smiling when Thorin put the full plate in front of him. "I guess so. I had a bad dream again."

"About your ma?" Thorin knew that was probably it since every night since Dis had passed Fili had been having nightmares about her. She would often leave him in the woods or drop him off at one of her friends. It scared Fili every time he woke even though he knew she would never have done that. Thorin figured it was because Fili never got to say goodbye to her.

"No." Fili put his fork down not wanting to take another bite.

Thorin was shocked that it wasn't about Dis. "What about?"

"Her killer." Fili sounded much older than he was when he talked about his mother these days or something serious. He even seemed to have grown the habit when he talked to Thror.

Thorin was going to ask him more questions but Kili started to yell for him. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Eat up lad. It will made you grow big." Thorin smiled as he picked up Fili's fork and placed it Fili's hand.

"Like you?" Fili asked looking up at Thorin. He always wanted to be as tall and strong as Thorin was when he grew up.

"Just like me." Thorin was touched at how his nephews seemed to look up to him so much. "I'll be right back…with another mouth to feed." He smiled walking away from the table leaving Fili sitting there staring at his food with a fork in his hand.

Thorin went to the boys room looking around for Kili. He wasn't on his bed so Thorin looked behind the bed but he wasn't there ether. "Kili?"

"You have to find me." Was said in a low voice followed by a small giggle.

Thorin smiled looking around. Kili seemed to like to hide for some reason and Thorin thought it was still too early for games but he would play along anyway. "I wonder where little o Kili went?" He said in a singing voice as he got down on one knee and looked under Fili's bed but Kili wasn't under there either. And he wasn't under his own either so Thorin poked at the bed. "I think Kili must have been eaten by a giant bed bug."

Thorin could hear another small muffled giggle and he looked over at the window. His eyes followed the light blue silk curtain down to the stone floor. He could see Kili's leather shoes sticking out from behind the curtain. Thorin smiled as he slowly made his way over to the curtain. "I wonder if he's hiding…over…" Thorin snatched the curtain back fast. "Here!" But there was no Kili behind the curtain just his empty shoes. "What the?"

But then Thorin could feel something small crash against him and he fell over on the cold stone. He could hear Kili's laughs. "I got you!"

Thorin looked up at his nephew who was overly happy. "You must have slept good." Thorin was a little jealous of Kili. He seemed to be the only one in the house who could sleep a peaceful night. "It's time for breakfast you know."

"Yeepiee!" Kili yelled jumping up and running out of the room.

Thorin watched Kili run out of the room as he reached his hand up grabbing at the window shelf to help pull himself up letting out a grunt. It felt as if he had aged ten years in just one month. He was afraid to look in a mirror and check to see if he had grew any gray hairs.

Once he had gone back to the kitchen and after the two boys had eaten he cleaned the dishes. "Would you two like to go see your great grandfather?" Thorin suggested since he needed to go check on him anyway. He knew Thror hated being called that since he preferred 'King' but Thorin didn't care he would just smile at him.

"Yea!" Kili yelled, he seemed excited.

"Go get ready then." Thorin finished the dishes and he helped Kili with his shoes and off they went.

Once at the castle Thorin lowered Kili to the ground and Kili took off down the big hallway. He and his brother seemed to be excited that they were going to see their great grandfather. Thorin hadn't seen Thror in a week and he wasn't that keen on seeing him now. But since his nephews wanted to see what their great grandfather was up to he had to bring them. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to say no to them these days.

Thror came around the corner and his eyes light up but only for a moment when he saw his small grandchildren running at him. The two brothers plowed into Thror's legs almost knocking him backwards. "Careful little ones." He told them as he reached down to pat them on their small backs.

Thorin walked up to his grandfather smiling. "How have you been?"

"Busy. Unlike you." Thror said his eyes showing disapproval.

"Lads, why don't the two of you go to the kings kitchen and see what you can find to eat. I know you too must be hungry." Even though Thorin had feed them a great big breakfast they were always hungry an hour or less later.

The two brothers let go of Thror's legs and turned to look up at their uncle. "Alright." Fili said no longer smiling.

"Yay!" Kili yelled being the first one to take off down the hallway. Fili smiled back at his great grandfather before he took off after his brother catching up with ease.

"What do you speak of? Unlike me?" Thorin took a step closer to Thror sizing him up, he was growing tired of how Thror was always complaining at him over everything these days. Thorin was a good two inches taller than him but he always was one of the taller dwarfs. But Dwalin was still the tallest to be recorded.

"I take care of these people and make sure everything in running smoothly. I haven't seen you in a week." Thror's eyes didn't sparkle like they use to.

"I've been busy." Thorin wasn't going to just leave his nephews with some stranger. He might let Dis' old friend watch over them one day but it was still too soon. Thorin knew they weren't ready to be left with someone other than family. Thorin felt he wasn't ready to let his nephews out of his sight just yet ether.

Thror shook his head. "You think it's been easy for me?" Thror took a deep breath before he continued. "I've lost my only son, and I do not know where he went."

"Have you forgotten about Dis? She's your family too!" Thorin yelled outraged at how his grandfather seemed to not care about anyone else in the family.

"I have not forgotten about her! I loved her but…" Thror trailed off not really knowing what to say. "At least I know what's important. You seemed to have forgotten your priorities. All you ever do anymore is play daddy to unwanted kids!"

"Unwanted?" Thorin looked down looking at the kings feet. "Only to you." Thorin knew Dis would be turning in her grave at their grandfathers words.

Thror looked up at his grandson sorrow in his eyes. "It seems I care more about our people than you do! Just drop them orphans off at a family with no kids. It's too much for you to handle."

Thorin knew he could never do that and he was starting to wish it was Thror who had died than Dis. Right now in Thorin's eyes his grandfather looked like the worst king ever. "I can handle them. There not staying with anyone but me."

"You are to be king soon, and if you won't do it than I will." Thror said referring to his great grandsons. Your father would be disappointed in you."

Thorin looked back at Thror outraged his eyes burned with rage. "How dare you? You care not of anything but your precious gold and your power! You do not care of our people and you certainly don't care about your family." Thorin thought about shoving his grandfather but thought better of it. He loved his grandfather but he didn't like how he was insulting them. "And you will not touch them. They were left to me! Mine!" Thorin felt as if he was over doing his defense.

"Fine!" Thror yelled as he turned going back the way he had come.

Thorin was about to follow after him but he heard a sound behind him. Turning he saw some strange dwarf coming his way who was wearing a dark brown cloak. It covered his head so Thorin couldn't see who it was. The stranger brushed past him barely touching Thorin.

Thorin's gut told him there was something strange about the man. He was about to sneak up on him when he heard his nephews calling to him. "Uncle!"

Thorin turned around putting on a fake smile for his nephews. "What have you two found?" He could see Kili popping something round in his mouth and chewing.

"Candy?" Fili said looking down at his hand that held small round colored balls. "They look nasty but Kili says they're good."

Thorin watched Kili pop another one in his mouth. "Where did you get that from?" He asked Kili as he took one from his small hand.

"Some guy who was in the kitchen he gave them to us." Kili said as he was about to pop another one in his mouth but Thorin grabbed his small wrist.

"Did that guy have a brown cloak?" As soon as both of his nephews shook his head Thorin scrapped the candy's out of Kili's hands. "How many did you eat!" Thorin's heart was starting to pound in his chest and he could feel the fear sneaking up on him.

"I don't know." Kili looked up at his uncle who had a tight grip on his wrist. "Was I not supposed to have them?"

"No! O god!" Thorin yelled he did the only thing he could think of. "I need you to throw them up!"

Fili stood where he was in shock looking down at the candy he held in his hand. He slowly turned his hand over letting them fall to the floor. He didn't know what was going on but his small gut told him it wasn't good.

Thorin was starting to hate the way this day was playing out, it went from bad to worse fast. Thorin placed one hand on the back of Kili's head, and stuck his middle finger from his other hand down Kili's throat hoping it would make him gag them up. Thorin could only hope that he could get his young nephew to throw them up before it caused any damage. He didn't trust any healers at the moment to help so he would do it himself.

Kili's hand came up to grab Thorin's. "Soop." He mumbled around Thorin's finger tears coming to his eyes not knowing what he did wrong or what Thorin was doing and it was scaring him.

* * *

_OK. All done there. I'm evil! Back to the drama! Hope you liked it. I dont want all of the chapters to be the same. :)_

_Sorry the fight was kinda stupid but there is a reason for it. Soon the killer will be caught and so forth. Sorry if anyone acted out of character, wasnt too happy with this chapter._

**_Please review? ;D _**


	8. Cant be

_Now back to the drama! hope you enjoy it drags_

* * *

Thorin patted Kili on the back as he proceeded to throw up. His body was shaking and Thorin was feeling horrid for what he had done to him. He could only hope that Kili would understand and forgive him. Thorin looked down at the mess hoping to see the candy's and he did so he counted them. He seemed to only count three mixed in with the ham and eggs that were not digested. And the ones he did see looked like they were half dissolved.

That in itself was making Thorin's fears rise to the roofs. He knew it would only take a small amount to kill the small child. "How many did you eat Kili." He knew it was a stupd question to keep asking since Kili could only count to four at the moment. And he knew Kili wouldn't have counted as he ate.

Thorin could see Fili in the corner of his eye and he didn't like the look he was getting from him. "Kili?"

Kili's small shoulders were shaking and he was feeling betrayed. "I don't know." He couldn't figure out why his uncle didn't want him to have something so sweet.

Thorin scooped his small nephew up in his arms running down the hall with him. "Keep up Fili!" He yelled back at his oldest who was frozen in spot.

But after a moment of hesitation Fili ran after his uncle. He was starting to get a good idea of why his uncle was so worried. And it was starting to shake him to the bone that he had been talking to his mother's murder and hadn't know it. Maybe if he would have known he might have been able to stall him till his uncle got to him? Or maybe he could have got the upper hand on him? But Fili knew he couldn't have done that. The grown dwarf was far bigger than himself even though he was so skinny and looked like a good wind could take him.

Fili turned a corner after his uncle and brother he was having a hard time keeping up. Guilt was now eating away at his soul as he thought back to how many candy's his brother had eaten. But he couldn't remember since he wasn't watching him the whole time. The only thing he could hope for is that his brother would be ok and not join their mother. Fili wouldn't be able to grow up right if he was the cause of his little brother's death. And what kind of brother would that make him if he didn't watch out for his younger brother?

Thorin stopped in front of a big doorway kicking it open with his foot and running in. The room had an old man sitting in a chair the corner of the room. "Are you a healer?"

"I was once. But I am retired." The older man stood up and begin to walk toward Thorin voice. But in the process his left hip bumped into the edge of a small table that was in the middle of the room. "When did that get put there?" The older man could hear as the stuff on the table fell over.

Thorin shook his head at the old man. "Are you blind?"

"Yes, What of it?" The older man seemed to be sour on Thorin's question.

"I need help. I think someone just tried to poison my boy here." Thorin looked down at Kili who seemed to be half out of it. Thorin's heart began to pound harder in his chest and he could feel his hands start to shake against Kili's back as he held him. "Please I need a potion or something."

"What poison was it?" The older man started to wave his hands out in front of himself to feel for anymore tables.

"I don't know." Thorin walked over to the older man. "Please help him." Thorin felt like a small child begging but right now he could care less.

"I need to know what kind it was. If I just make one and it's not the right one then it could help in killing him."

Thorin turned around looking down at Fili. "Do you have any of that stuff left?" He asked talking quickly he hoped Fili would still have a few, he didn't think to bring any.

"No…I dropped them." Fili's voice was shaky as he spoke and his eyes were so big they looked as if they would fall out of there sockets.

"Go! Grab one. Hurry!" Thorin didn't like raising his voice to Fili but he couldn't seem to help himself. The fear was over coming him and it felt worse than when he went to his first battle.

Fili ran out of the room back to where he had dropped the candy. He stopped just shy of Kili's mess and he looked down at it. His heart too was pounding fast and hard. He reached down picking up a few pieces of the candy that rolled on the ground. He ran back to his uncle placing the small candy in his large hand. "Is Kili going to be ok?"

Thorin could see the worry in his eyes as he asked. But Thorin didn't know how to answer that with a truthful answer. He didn't want to lie to Fili and then have it go sour. If it were to end that way and Thorin had lied to Fili then he knew Fili would never forgive him. "We can only hope."

Thorin placed the small candy in the older man's hand. "How can you tell?"

"The only way I know how." He said as he popped the candy in his mouth rolling it around on his tongue. After a few seconds he spit the small round ball along with saliva on the clean floor. "That's awful stuff. I have no potion that could fix that. I'm sorry." The older man reached out placing a hand on what he thought was the child's head.

Thorin grabbed the older man's hand taking it off Kili's knee and placing it on his forehead knowing what the poor old man was trying to do. "What do you mean you have none?"

"It's not something I ever learned to make. It takes special kind of herbs that can't grow here."

"Well what is it then?" Thorin wished the old healer would explain faster since Kili didn't seem to have much time.

"It is a poison that was made from witchcraft. Only a powerful wizard can cure it. Or the tall white glowing people….I forgot what they're called. But they know the cure for it." The older man kept pausing as he talked forgetting what he was going to say. He rubbed at Kili's head which was now starting to sweat.

Thorin thought about what the old man had said. He could only think of one kind of people who would fit that description. "Elves?"

"Yes! Yes…That is what they are called. Elrond it is if I remember correctly."

Thorin shook his head. Out of all the people in the world why did it have to be elves? "How long do we have?"

"Not long. He will go downhill from here on till he gets the cure. I give it two hours maybe a little longer." The older man patted Thorin on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Thorin grabbed the older man's hand giving it a firm shake. "Thank you."

"Can I help you?" The older man replied. He seemed to have forgotten who Thorin was.

Thorin shook it off and shifted Kili on his hip who was limp as he turned around. He reached down for Fili picking him up and with the two of them in his arms he ran for the stables.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Hope you are liking this crazy ride. Ganna be bringing in some elves!


	9. Elrond

_Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one. :) I got stuck at the beginning of it then it got better towards the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

Thorin helped Fili onto the horse as best as he could with Kili limp in his arms. Kili was starting to sweat and shake a bit. But it could have been himself since Thorin knew he had already been shaking when this all started to happen. Once Fili was on the horse Thorin got himself and Kili on it and it was hard trying to hold on to both boys and the reins. "Hold on to her hair Fili."

Fili grabbed a hold of the mares long brown course hair. He pulled on the hair as Thorin made her run out into the clearing. Fili's chin almost hit the mare on her neck when she suddenly jumped over a small fence.

Fili could feel his brother's feet kicking at his as the horse moved and Fili wished he could turn around and see him without falling off the horse. Fili could see a thick green forest as it grew closer and it would have been exciting to get to see if his brother was able to enjoy it with him.

Fili was wishing to whoever was out there and could hear him that they would heal his brother and to make him ok. Fili knew it was pointless but he would give it a try anyway. He wished he was bigger, more grown up because if he was he would hunt whomever this guy was and bring him to Thorin himself. He would then be proud that his nephew was so much like him. And Fili thought that the kings men were lazy since none of them had even come close to finding the murdering dwarf.

He could feel as Thorin leaned into him to avoid a low branch that would have knocked him off. Fili could feel as his body seemed to slowly slide off the mare. He couldn't seem to keep himself on the mare no matter how far he sat back on her. He guessed it was since the horse was so big and he was so small that he couldn't stay on. He leaned back as he felt his uncles strong arm rap around him in a safe embrace. Fili smiled, even though there was so much going on Thorin still watched after him.

Thorin was starting to get lost the further they went into the forest. Everything looked the same and Thorin hasn't been this far in the forest for so long. The trees seemed to have grown wider and taller, the grass was so green. It seemed the forest was alive with all the noises Thorin was hearing. From the birds to the windless rustle of the trees and leaves.

But behind all that noise Thorin could faintly make out the sounds of hooves pounding against the hard dirt. Thorin looked around not being able to see what was making the noise but his senses were telling him something was out there. And he could feel eyes on him as he tried to pull his two nephews closer to his chest hoping to not alert Fili who kept sliding sideways. He wished he could check on Kili but he didn't want to stop since time was against him.

He could hear the hoof sounds becoming louder and he wished his horse would run faster. He had no time for a battle and he hoped that whoever it was that they were just going for a ride. He could start to make out what looked to be a man in the distance. As Thorin got closer to the stranger he could see it was an elf.

The elf had dark hair and Thorin didn't recognize him as Thorin's horse came to a stop just a few feet in front of the elf.

"What brings you to this forest?" The dark haired elf asked his gray eyes bright in the lighted forest.

"I've come to get help." Thorin looked down at Kili who was slumped against his chest.

"You must be Thorin son of Thrain. My name is Elrond of Rivendell." The elf said as he slipped off his snow white horse. He walked over to Thorin's horse and reached up placing a hand on the small child's head. "He is not well."

Thorin wanted to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the elf he was in a hurry and didn't feel the need of stupid questions. "Can you help him?" He didn't recall who this elf was he didn't think he had ever heard of him before.

"I can. What has he ingested?" Elrond asked looking up at Thorin.

"Some kind of witchcraft poison or something." Thorin was mad that the blind old man didn't give him a name for it.

Elrond tried to take Kili off the horse but Thorin's arm got tighter around him. "I need to see him."

Thorin didn't trust the elf and he didn't know him either. "I need to see a healer."

"I am one of the great healers." Elrond assured him. "I will fix the right potion for him." Elrond could understand why Thorin wouldn't hand over the small boy. He would not hand over Arwen to some strange man he did not know.

"Come, follow me." Elrond turned around and got back on his horse and road off, Thorin following close behind.

Elrond lead Thorin though a deep canyon and as they emerged out of it Thorin could see the huge place.

"Welcome to Rivendell." Elrond said as his horse slowly made its way down the rocky stairway.

Fili's eyes grew big his mouth propped open looking around. "It's huge! Look at all that water!" Fili was amazed at how large the waterfalls were. The small river that was next to them was so clear and the sound was peaceful. He could listen to it all day and not grow tired of it. But then he suddenly had to water a tree. He knew it had to be the water falling all around them.

Thorin was however not so impressed with the sights of the place. He could tell by the big goofy smile on Fili's face that he was enjoying the sight. Even as Thorin looked around as the place he could only think about Kili and if he would have the chance to grow up.

Once they made it to the large doors Elrond got off his horse and walked over to Thorin and the two boys. Elrond reached up to help Fili off the horse not wanting the small boy to fall and hurt himself. He could tell by the look in the dwarflings eyes that he was hesitant. "It's ok." He reassured him.

Fili looked back at his uncle to see if it was alright to trust the tall guy and Thorin shook his head. Fili looked back at the elf smiling as he reached his arms out.

Elrond grabbed the boy under his arms and lifted him off the horse and placed him on the stone ground. Elrond could feel how nervous the dwarfling was. "Everything will be ok."

Fili looked up at the tall elf. Fili didn't know what to think of him but the elf's eyes said he was trustworthy. But Fili would wait and see if Thorin liked him first, if he hated him then he would also.

Thorin grabbed Kili up in his arms sliding off the horse. "Lead the way elf." Thorin could see an elf that was passing by giving him a dirty look.

Elrond walked over to the large door and without touching it the gray doors opened. Fili was amazed at how the doors seemed to open by themselves. But it was short lived when he took a step inside and saw a tall elf behind one of the doors watching as they stepped inside. Fili liked the idea of magic doors better than the truth of what it really was.

Fili looked up at the ceiling, it was so tall and there were painted carvings engraved in the ceiling. Fili was starting to feel jealous that this place looked better than the Kings.

Elrond lead them in a big bright room with white draping's all around it. "Set him over there." He pointed to a small thin but long stone table that had a thin white sheet over it.

Thorin did as he was asked and laid Kili out on the table. He brushed Kili's hair away from his face so he could get a better look at him. "You better get well boy." Thorin placed a kiss on his forehead before he took a step back watching as Elrond and another elf who was a woman look Kili over.

* * *

_Thorin is a little grouch in this one but soon he will lighten up. Kili's a little lazy at the moment lol. Hope y__a'll liked it! More next week. _

_And I know how far Rivendell is but I didn't want to put any other elf in this cause Elrond is nice. :) Thrandul was in my last fic so yeap. The forest is magic!_


	10. sons

_Thank you to chinoe and Purestrongpoem for your support! And thank you for the reviews everyone your all great!_

_Thorin is being a good dad. haha. _

* * *

Thorin hovered behind Elrond and the long haired elf that was next to him. He watched every move they made even when it was hard to see because of the tables height. But when Elrond went over to a small table Thorin followed.

Thorin had to be on the tips of his toes but he could see enough to make out the many bottles and bowls that held leafs and different colored herbs. He watched as Elrond took a pinch from a few of the bowls and sprinkled them inside of a smaller bowl that was in front of him. He then grabbed a thin small dark colored glass and poured some odd clear liquid in with the mix.

As Thorin watched it reminded him of the last time he saw someone mixing something that was supposed to heal instead of kill.

Once Elrond was done mixing the herbs he turned to find Thorin standing behind him looking up at him. "He will be just fine. This is not the first time I had seen this kind of poison." Elrond smiled down at the much smaller man than himself.

"Let me give it a try first." It wasn't that Thorin didn't trust the elf he just didn't want his first mistake to ever happen again.

Elrond didn't seem to be bothered by the question as he handed the bowl with the spoon in it over to the younger dwarf.

Thorin looked down at the wooden bowl. He brought it up to his nose giving it a quick sniff before he grabbed the spoon that lay in the bottom of the bowl. He brought it up to his lips about to lick it.

"Don't try to much. The boy needs a lot of that." Elrond told him not knowing how much Thorin thought he needed to try.

Thorin licked the back of the spoon moving the sweet tasting stuff around in his mouth. He smacked his lips as he put the spoon back. He looked down at his hand and wiggled his fingers which seemed to work just fine. A small smile tugged on the corner of his lip as he handed Elrond back the wooden bowl. "Thank you." He told the tall elf in gratitude.

Elrond nodded his head as he walked over to the small dwarfling that lay on the table. Kili was still pale if not paler than when Elrond had last seen. "Hold him up for me." He asked the long blond haired elf.

She did as she was asked as she grabbed ahold of Kili's upper half and pulled him in a slumped sitting position. She placed her hand under Kili's chin in hopes of getting the boy to open his mouth which he did.

Elrond put a small spoonful in the boys tiny mouth. Kili let out a small cry as he pulled his head back away from Elrond and the spoon. His eyes opened slightly as he looked at the dark haired elf. "Augg." He growled.

"It's alright little one. You're safe." Elrond tried to assure the small child as he spoke in a light soft voice.

Elrond got another spoonful and waved it in front of Kili's mouth but Kili turned his head away weakly not wanting whatever it was.

Elrond looked down at Thorin who was standing near his oldest as he had an arm around the younger shoulder in comfort. "Thorin I need your help. Your little one won't let me help him." Elrond didn't think anything about the strange look Thorin gave him. "I think your presence will help."

Elrond knew from experience with his two sons and Arwen that a parents touch was always needed when it came to hurt or sick children. But when Elrond thought about it Arwen needed him from time to time still now that she was all grown up. Things still up set her and she would still need her dads shoulder to cry on.

Thorin nodded looking down at Fili. "Kili will be just fine." Thorin didn't know what to do or say to make Fili feel better.

Fili was sure his brother was going to die while he stood there and watched. And no matter what his uncle's words or the pats on the back nor hugs were going to change that fact.

Fili could feel the fear that seemed to race though his veins and the guilt that sat at the bottom of his stomach. And to see his uncle walk around with fear in his eyes every time he looked at Kili was all that much worse.

Most of the time his uncles face was unreadable to Fili but lately he seemed to know what he was feeling and he didn't understand why. But he knew his uncle was strong and would pull them all though all of the bad times that he knew would come. If he could do it all over again he would never have let the stranger hand them that stuff.

Fili watched as his uncle walked over to the tall table. He knew his uncle could barely see over the top of it but the nice elf had grabbed a crate like stool for him. Fili knew his uncle would have been embarrassed on any normal day over someone suggesting he use a stool, but he seemed to not care on this one.

He could now see the bowl that Elrond had given Thorin in his hands. Fili wanted to just run out of the room and let everything he had been holding in since this all started go. His bottom lip started to quiver but he bit down on it to stop the motion. He couldn't seem to hold himself together when it came to his little brother.

Kili seemed to find everything that would hurt him and the world seemed to throw every mean hurtful thing his way. It made Fili feel fortunate that not a whole lot of bad things ever happened to him. If he could he would make it himself there on the table instead of Kili. Fili frowned looking down at the stone floor as he started to count the cracks. But every time he got to twenty he had to restart.

Thorin spoke softly to Kili as he gave Kili spoons of the sweet tasting stuff. "Keep it down lad. That's it…" Thorin's lips were forming a smile as he watched Kili swallow the healing herbs his small body shaking slightly. "It will make you feel all new again." Kili seemed to have grown a liking for it since he started to open his mouth more. Thorin didn't know how long it would take for the stuff to take effect but he just hoped it would work well.

Once the bowl was empty Thorin placed it next to Kili's legs. "How are you feeling?" Kili was still pale and sweat still laced his forehead.

"Fuzzy…Tie…d" Kili's eyes started to slid close

as he fell silent, the blond elf that was holding him up lowered him back to the table.

Elrond took the bowl from where Thorin had placed it and came back with a thin white blanket and covered the small boy up. "Could I have a word with you in the hall please?"

Thorin shook his head while looking at Kili's now sleeping form. He let go of Kili's hand that he didn't realized he had grabbed ahold of as he got off the table and he started out of the room. But before he left the room he stopped in front of Fili who was staring at the floor. "Kili will be fine…You have my word." Thorin knew he could say it with certainty this time.

Fili looked up at his uncle. "You promise?" Fili's eyes were starting to light up at Thorin's words.

"I promise." Thorin told him reaching a hand out giving Fili's reddish cheek a pinch.

Fili smiled smacking Thorin's hand away. "Can I lay down beside him?" Fili wanted to be there for his baby brother when he woke up. But he didn't want to cause a fuss or make anyone angry with him.

"You may." Elrond told the small boy while he smiled down at him. He watched Fili jump highly in the air as he ran over to the table trying his best to pull himself up. The blond elf had to help him sit on the table. Elrond watched the smile never leaving his lips, watching the small child made him sad that his own were all grown up.

Elrond looked back down at Thorin as they made their way out into the hall. "How did the boy end up in this mess?" He asked of the dwarf prince.

"He was given some bad treats." Thorin feel he needed to give the tall elf an explanation.

Elrond could sense that Thorin wasn't ready to tell his life's story so he changed the subject. "I did not know you had any children. How old are they?" Elrond knew it was a good change of subject.

Thorin was taken aback by the elf's words. "Excuse me?"

"Kili and your oldest." Elrond said thinking he had it right. He could clearly see how much Thorin cared for the two boys

"They are not my sons." Thorin felt strange saying that since they were starting to feel like his sons. But he would not allow himself to think that way they were his sisters sons and hers alone. "I'm their uncle."

Elrond nodded not knowing what to say to that he was sure that Thorin gave off the fathers vibe. "Well I can see how much you love them so."

Thorin nodded in agreement. And when he thought about it he felt as if he grew to love them even more since Dis' passing and with all the mess they were going through.

* * *

_One more chapter with Elrond :) Hope you all liked this one its a little mushy and Thorin is protective. Please review. More soon_


	11. locked doors

_I couldn't think of anything sad so I came up with a super sweet flashback. Sorry its not longer._

* * *

Thorin walked down the hallway after Elrond had gone back in the room. So many thoughts were floating around in his head. He couldn't remember a time when he had so many thoughts running around in his head. He had to find a body guard for his little ones for when he wasn't around. He was never going to allow anything like this to happen again if he could help it. Thorin stopped and turned back around going back the way he had come. He needed to check up on Kili even though the elf had assured him he would be better than new.

"New." Thorin couldn't seem to remember when everything was as good as new.

But Thorin could remember Kili's last birthday before everything went wrong.

Thorin was so excited to find something for him that he looked in every store but nothing he found was good enough.

He could remember Fili's birthday that was almost two months before Kili's. He too was hard to shop for.

He remembered that so clearly too, he had gotten Fili a pony but once Dis found out she had a fit telling him that a pony was no gift for a small boy. She had gotten one for her tenth birthday when she was a little girl and their dad told her it was a girls gift. She would not allow her first born son to get a pony for his birthday and have the other boys in the village laugh at him. And since Fili was to have his small amount of friends over she didn't want them going off telling everyone who wasn't there.

So Thorin went back to the village to see what he could find and the only thing he could find was a soap stone that was carved into a dog. The craftsmanship that was done to this rock was something of a god in Thorin's eyes. It was so smooth to the touch and heavy that he hoped Fili would never drop it on his foot. He knew Fili would love it the moment he got to see and hold it. Thorin looked up at the man who had carved the magnificent stone. "How much sir?"

The human smiled knowing how much Thorin seemed to like his work. "One gold coin is all."

Thorin shook his head. "That's all?" Thorin knew that was way too cheap for something that was this great. And he wasn't going to rip the man off so he reached in his pouch and pulled out seven gold coins handing them over to him.

But the man shook his head refusing to take it from him. "Please, take the one for your work and the rest is a tip." He wanted the man to keep making good work it was rare to see anyone put their heart into something these days. Thorin had always thought of humans as being lazy men who only wanted war. But this human was different somehow, Thorin could tell by the way the soap stone was carved. He looked down at it, it had ears that stood up straight and its mouth was open with four teeth being seen.

The human took what Thorin had offered him. "Thank you so much sir." He smiled glad that he had stopped in this village to sell his stuff. His own people didn't like his work and he seemed to get more people to buy from him in the many villages he came to.

After Thorin had the heavy stone wrapped in rabbit skin he placed it on the foot of Fili's bed. He knew Dis would be bringing Fili home soon from his friend's house. He was sure Kili was with her but ever since he had learned to walk a few years ago he would wonder off by himself. Thorin and Dis both wished he wouldn't do that since there were bad people around but Kili never understood that. But slowly Kili started to not wonder as much as he use too.

Once the small family got home and Thorin had set up the kitchen with all the party stuff from Dis' list she had given him that day, Fili tried to make it to the kitchen right when he walked in the door.

"Fili sweety come back here." Dis yelled grabbing for her oldest but missing him. "It's not ready yet!"

Fili stopped looking back at his mother. "No?" He smiled as his mother shook her head no. "Ok." He ran off to his room laughing.

"Strange boy." Dis told herself looking behind her for her youngest. "Now where did he go?" She took a step outside but she jumped as the door slammed behind her. She turned looking at her now shut dark brown door. "Kili!"

Thorin laughed at the idea wishing he hadn't of been in the kitchen at the time wanting to see it. But he only got to see the small Kili laughing and the locked front door. "What did you do?"

"Nothin." He said as he ran across the living room and into his room.

Thorin unlocked the door to see a pouting Dis standing there her arms crossed. "He was only playing sister."

"I don't care! I'm sick of his games. That's not the first time he's done that!" She threw her arms in the air. "Last time it was raining and I got soaked!" Dis stormed passed her tall brother heading to the kitchen. "He's just like his father!"

Thorin shook his head smiling he didn't ever remember his nephews father being a pranker, but he guessed Dis had something about her that makes everyone want to tease her. If she didn't react so over the top about it then she wouldn't be picked on.

"Thorin!" Dis shouted causing Thorin to run to the kitchen looking around for danger. "You forgot the cake!"

Thorin looked around. "I did?" How could I have forgotten the cake? He asked himself but he now remembered that finding Fili's present had caused him to forget. "I will go get one."

"Thank you." Dis didn't know what to say other than that, she was already frustrated about everything today. She wanted this party to be perfect and she wanted to show off how her oldest was growing so fast. Eleven was a big age to a dwarf and soon he would be growing his beard…It seemed that way to her and it seemed like it was just yesterday Fili was a small toddler and Kili was still in diapers. Funny how time flies so much when you have kids. Soon she would have gray hair and have wrinkles upon wrinkles and she would be ugly.

Thorin made his way out the door but before he could take a step out he felt someone shove the back of his legs. He stumbled out the doorway almost falling on the smooth stepping stones. He could hear giggling followed by the door slamming shut followed by the sound of a lock being locked. Thorin couldn't help but smiled a little at the irony. "I guess Dis isn't the only one." It seemed Kili did like to lock people out of the house after all, and not only to his mother.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please review!_


End file.
